memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ October * 1 October - novelization (40th Anniversary Edition). * 8 October - ** Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A Illustrated Handbook, by Ben Robinson, Marcus Riley, and Simon Hugo, from Random House. ** Pocket TNG novel Collateral Damage, by David Mack. * 15 October - Star Trek - Picard Movie & TV Collection Blu-ray, US release. * 16 October - Issue 3 of Star Trek: Discovery - Aftermath from IDW Publishing. * 21 October - Star Trek - Picard Movie & TV Collection Blu-ray, UK release. * 23 October - ** Star Trek - Picard Movie & TV Collection, Blu-ray, Australia release. ** Issue 7 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 29 October - of Star Trek: The Q Conflict from IDW Publishing. November * 1 November - , by Michael Seth Starr, from Applause Books. * 7 November - Star Trek - Picard Movie & TV Collection, Blu-ray, Germany release. * 12 November - ''Star Trek: Discovery'' Season Two Blu-ray, ''Star Trek: Discovery'' Season Two DVD, US release. * 18 November - Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, UK release. * 19 November ** Star Trek: Shipyards - Federation Members, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. ** Star Trek: Picard Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. ** Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Italy release. * 20 November - Issue 8 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 21 November - Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Germany release. * 22 November - Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Spain release. * 25 November - Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Nordic release. * 27 November - ** Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Belgium, The Netherlands, and Luxembourg release. ** Issue 1 of Star Trek: Picard - Countdown, from IDW Publishing. * 28 November - Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Denmark release. December * 3 December - Star Trek: Body by Starfleet, by Robb Pearlman. * 4 December - Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, France release. * 11 December - Issue 9 of Star Trek: Year Five, from IDW Publishing. * 17 December - Pocket DIS novel, Dead Endless, by Dave Galanter. * 18 December - Issue 2 of Star Trek: Picard - Countdown, from IDW Publishing. ;To be announced * Fall - returns with six new episodes. 2020 February * 11 February - The Last Best Hope, a Star Trek: Picard novel written by Una McCormack. March * 3 March - ** Star Trek: Kirk Fu Manual, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek Starships Coaster Book, by Chip Carter, from RP Studio. * 10 March - The Higher Frontier, by Christopher L. Bennett. April * The Order of Peace, a novel by Alan Dean Foster set in the alternate reality. August * More Beautiful Than Death, a novel by David Mack set in the alternate reality. September * 8 September - The Autobiography of Mr. Spock, by David A. Goodman, from Titan Books. October * Pocket VOY novel To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced * In production, release in 2020 - , a new series set after the events of . * In pre-production, release in 2020 - , a new animated series. * In pre-production, release in 2020 - returns with season 3. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Red Alert from GameCo. To be announced * In pre-production - , a new series following the Terran in Section 31. * In pre-production - , a new animated series aimed at children. * Unknown - , a film pitched by Quentin Tarantino. * Star Trek: Discovery - Ultimate Guide, by Titan Books. * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. * Star Trek: Voyager: Mirrors and Smoke, from IDW Publishing. * Academy: Third Class, by William Shatner with Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * Star Trek: Discovery Season Two Blu-ray, Star Trek: Discovery Season Two DVD, Japan and Australia releases. +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999